Don't Follow The Dead
by JillSandwich
Summary: Ada Wong now lives with fifteen year old Daniella Woods. After recieving some unexpected news, she starts having very strange dreams and starts seeing things. Later on, she sees other people's dreams. Little does she know, it could lead to death.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story and I hope you all like it. I only have a couple more chapters of Leon and the Evil Residents so I'll definatley be finishing that up. Read and review! Thanks!

NOTICE: I did not completley come up with the concept for this story. I made up a few characters, but got most the idea from Fatal Frame 3.

NOTE: The chapters in this fanfic will be a little short. I don't want to bore with a long essay. But I will try to make it as good as possible.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Leon, Ada, or any of Capcom's characters that might appear later in the story. I have made up a few characters.

Prologue

" _I'd give up forever to touch you. Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now."_

**-Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**

_Wednesday_

_March 17, 2010_

_10:40 pm_

"Is there somebody? Who still believes in love? I know you're out there."

Ada quietly sang along to Leighton Meester and Robin Thicke's "Somebody To Love" in her shiny red Corvette on the late night rainy streets of Harvardville. Not many cars were out, probably because it was 11:00 at night. A light drizzle that had been falling for days turned into a heavy pour that felt like hail, but was really ice cold rain. Red, green and yellow traffic lights splashed rainbows in the puddles on the sidewalk. What sounded like a waterfall was only cars driving through them.

"There's gotta be somebody. I search around the world but-I can't seem to find, somebody to love."

She slowly turned the volume down as she pulled into her driveway. Getting out of the car, Ada gathered up her many papers from work and stepped outside. Unfortunatley with so many things to carry, the stack was too heavy and crashed to the hard wet ground. She cursed under her breath as she kneeled down to pick them up.

"Ada!"

A fourteen year old girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes ran out of the house and started helping Ada gather her things. Once done, Ada turned to the girl, who held half of the papers.

"Thanks Danny," she said.

"No prob!" Danny walked up to the cream-colored two-story house. Once inside, they set the papers down on the clear coffee table. As grateful as she was, Ada turned to face Danny and gave her a stern look with her hands on her hips.

"What are you still doing up at 11:00 on a school night?" she asked.

The girl gave her an innocent smile, then replied playfully, "You're not my mom." Then she skipped upstairs and went to her room.

It was true. Ada wasn't Danny's mom. Danny's mom was dead. Both of her parents were. They had died three years ago in a boating accident. So, she had been put into the care of her twenty-seven year old brother Josh. Ada had been close friends with Josh. He had even asked her out once. But Ada had insisted that they just be good friends. He had been fine with it.

About a year ago, Josh went missing. He was on his way to a friend's house when he got lost. After he had been gone for two weeks, a man out jogging in the morning had found Josh's body in a nearby ditch, with multiple blows to his back.

Danny was devestated. Josh was the only person she had to go to for help. Now he was gone. She was supposed to have been sent to Wisconsin to live with her grandparents, who she had never met. Almost all hope lost, Ada had offered to be her guardian, even with no experience with kids.

With Danny asleep upstairs, Ada went to the bathroom, showered, and changed into short black pajama shorts and a crimson tank top. She put her long raven hair that reached the middle of her back into a ponytail, then sat down on the couch, changing the channel from The Office to the news. Reporter Alyssa Ashcroft came on the screen.

"-has been a terrible accident on Kuze street in Harvardville at approximatley 10:43 tonight," she stated.

"Aww," Ada said quietly.

"The driver, who was killed instantly, was a 29 year old man by the name of Leon Kennedy."


	2. Chapter 1 Dangerous Recognition

Hey I'm back already! Thanks sooo much people!! Lol! You must know that I looooove cliffhangers! They're awesome!! And I do try to use them ALL the time lol.

Chapter 1

Dangerous Recogniton

_6 months later_

_Saturday_

_September 18, 2010_

_2:00 pm_

"And you're _sure _you have everything?"

"Yes," Danny replied for just about the billionth time. "I seriously have everything."

"Phone?" Ada asked.

"Yes."

"Clean clothes?"

"Yes."

"Pajamas?"

"Yes."

"Toiletries?"

"Ada!" Danny yelled. " I'm _fifteen_. I've been to a ton of sleepovers before. I think I can handle it."

"Ok," Ada replied. "You know I only say this because I care about you."

"Blah blah blah," Danny sang as she grabbed her bag. Hearing a car honking outside, she skipped out the door to her friend waiting inside the car with her mom.

"Have fun!" Ada called as it drove off.

She shut the door behind her, then started up the stairs, her footsteps creaking on the wood.

Wait. Those weren't her footsteps.

Ada stopped in the middle of the stairs. They were still creaking. She let out a loud gasp, then quickly ran to the top. They stopped. She was breathing heavily with beads of sweat running down her forehead, her face burning.

"Hello?" she called. "That waas weird."

Forgetting the awkward moment, Ada pushed open the door to her room, stepping inside. She turned up the stereo, which played "Sober" by Pink. Ada laid down on the purple sheets of her bed, flipping through a magazine.

"I'm safe. Up high. Nothing can touch me," she sang along.

_Rrriiinnnggg!_

Ada could just barely make out the sound of the phone ringing. Too laxy and absorbed in her magazine, she decided to let it ring so the person on the other end message. She turned down the music to hear it. There was nothing. Just as she was about to turn up the music, it rang again.

"Ugh," she groaned, dragging herself out of her bed and down the stairs, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the reciever.

No answer.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause, then a man's voice on the other end.

"Ada?" he asked.

"Who is this?" Ada asked nervously, no clue who this guy was.

"Ada, it's me," the man said.

At that point, her eyed grew wide with complete and utter shock, palms sweating and hair on the back of her neck standing straight up as she recognized who it was.

"Leon?!"


	3. Chapter 2 Obscure Dream

Hey everyone! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Obscure Dream

_Saturday_

_September 19, 2010_

_1:12 am_

"Where is this?"

Ada stepped forward. In front of her stretched a long, dirty hallway, walls made of wooden panels and floor covered in sand. Different dressers lined the walls on both sides. She had a flashlight in her hand, shining it over various objects. She stepped forward again, noticing she was no longer wearing her sky blue pajama pants and long-sleeve red shirt. Now she was dressed in a short, bright white plain dress that went down to the middle of her thigh. Showing a small amount of cleavage, it had thin white straps that crossed at the back.

"What the?"

She had black ballet flats on and her hair was in a long black braid that reached down the middle of her back.

"Where am I?"

Ada finally started down the long hallway, reaching a wooden sliding door at the end. She slowly outstretched her arm, placing her newly manicured nails on the handle, silently opening it. The other side revealed a dimly lit room, much cleaner than the hallway. It had candles hanging from the walls, a large purple rug on the ground, various dressers, and a large window to the right. There was another door on the opposite wall.

"Huh?"

A figure appeared next to the door. A man. His back to Ada.

"Hello?" she called to him. "Excuse me? Where are we?" She gasped. "Leon?"

He disappeared as soon as she blinked.

"What's going on?"

Ada walked across the room and opened the door, stepping out into the cold night. In front of her were two large red double doors with intricate golden dragon designs on them. Four empty spaces shaped like dragons were set in it. Ada grasped the handles, trying as hard as she could to open them. It was no use. Obviously in order to open it, she needed to find four dragon states. Below engraved in the doors were:

"Offer up the four dragons from the four sacrificed children of the dead."

"What on earth does this mean?" she asked herself, coming to a sudden realization.

"I think…I think Leon might be beyond this door. But Leon is…dead." A tear ran down her cheek. All of a sudden, everything went white as Ada let out a loud gasp, shielding her face from the blinding light.

"Ah!" Ada quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily as she stared off into space.

The phone rang. Ada carefully walked down the stairs, grabbing hold of the banister for support. She stood there, clutching the phone in her shaky, sweaty palms.

"H…H…Hello?" she managed to say.

"Ada? It's Danny. You ok? I'm on my way home."

Ada glanced at the clock. It was 10:43 am.


	4. Chapter 3 Nighttime Movies

Hey everyone I'm back! I apologize if this chapter lacks a little action, but the next one won't. And the one after that definatley won't! I've already written it. And for those of you who are reading Leon and the Evil Residents, I know. It's been two weeks since my last update but I promise one this weekend. Thank you all and enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Nighttime Movies

Sunday

_September 19, 2010_

_6:31 pm_

Josh wasn't like all the young adults his age. He was much more mature, and didn't care what other people thought of him. Whenever some of his friends would act stupid and spray paint grafiti on the back walls of stores, Josh would stay behind and try to convince them that it wasn't right. He had even been dating a woman whom Ada thought was one of the nicest people on the planet. Her name was Annabelle. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, like Josh except he had short hair. Although he had only been seeing her for about a year, they were so close, Josh alreadu had big plans for the future.

"Danny!" Ada called. "Dinner!"

Danny walked down the wooden stairs and to the red kitchen table, shutting her blue LG NV3 and ending a texting session.

"Who are you talking to?" Ada asked her.

"Why?"

"Because. I'm paying for that and I sometimes want to know who you're talking to."

"Ok nosy," Danny replied, chuckling. "My best friend Jen."

Ada smiled as she placed the plates on the table, saying, "Weren't you just at her house?"

"Yes," Danny said. " But after a while we both suffer from seperation anxiety. She's hanging out with boyfriend number twenty-three. The lucky Adam Whelgren. Anyway what's for dinner?"

"Homemade enchaladas."

"Yes!" Danny said.

While the two were eating, they shared engaging conversations about school, friends, movies, and embarassing moments. When they were done, Danny cleaned up the dishes while Ada took a shower and changed into a purple silk nightgown. Her and Danny then settled onto the couch wrapped in blankets, two bowls of popcorn, some M&M's, twizzlers, and two cans of Pepsi. Sundays were scary movie night and tonight they were watching The Grudge, one of Ada's all time favorite scary movies. When it was over, Danny went upstairs to bed while Ada sat down on her bed and read Tamora Pierce's _The Realms of the Gods._

After a half an hour, she sett;ed into the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

_Drip. Drip, Drip._

Ada opened her eyes. Surrounding her were wooden walls and lots of snow. That's when she realized she was freezing.

"What?"

There was a crystalline crimson trail of blood right in front of her. There was the dragon door. She carefully stood up. Shivering, she stepped foreward, noticing that the trail of blood led under the double doors.

Someone was breathing. Right behind her. Sending hot air down her neck.

Ada quickly spun around, gasping as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4 Tattooed Dragon

Hey I'm back! K so sorry I couldn't update LATVR I got pretty busy. But I will. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Thanks soo much!!! -Jilly

Chapter 4

Tattooed Dragon

Sunday

_September 20, 2010_

_2:51 am_

It was cold.

Ada felt wet ground underneath her body. She could tell she was lying down, but couldn't see anything. Icey wind pierced through her skin and the smell of death was in the air.

"Ada…" There was a whisper.

She opened her eyes carefully. She was in a small room. A pink light shined over the room. That's when it hit her. Barbie doll parts were pinned on the walls around her. Bits of hair and plastic were strewn about on the white carpeted floor.

"What…?" Ada let out a loud gasp as she saw the back of a little girl with long black hair. She was mumbling to herself.

"Hello?"

Ada slowly stood up, brushing off blonde hair from the same white dress she was wearing in her last dream. She stepped closer, placing her hand on the little girl's shoulder. The girl turned around, facing Ada. She had pale skin, dark brown eyes, and was of Asian decent. She was wearing a small light pink dress and was bearfoot. Ada noticed a magenta dragon tattoo completely covering the girl's left arm.

"Ummm," Ada started. "Who are you? And do you know where we are?"

"My name is Rayne," the child mumbled in a serious voice. "We can't get out."

"Wha-what?" Ada stammered. "What do you mean?"

"You're looking for a dragon statue, aren't you?"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"I have it."

"You do?" Ada replied. "Well… I need it to open a door.

"I'm not going to give it to you," Rayne told her.

"What? Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

Ada was in shock. How could she ever get to see Leon if this child who was only up to Ada's stomach wouldn't listen to her?

"You are only hurting yourself," Rayne said. "You must know that."

She reached out of her arm, which in the palm of her hand held a small pink dragon statue. Ada kneeled down in front of her. She hesitated to reach out. Rayne just stared at her. Eyes like black pools of a never ending abyss.

"Go on," she said. "Take it."

Slowly, still staring deeply into Rayne's eyes, Ada wrapped her hands around the tiny statue. She relaxed a bit when it was safely inside her palm. Rayne then motioned for her to come closer. Ada leaned in until her ear was right beside the little girl's lips. Rayne whispered:

"You can't bring back the dead."


	6. Chapter 6 Frightening Incident

Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait. I ended up erasing half of this chapter and rewriting it. So it took me a while. But there is still a lot more drama coming. I just have a problem with making my chapters longer! I don't know how! But thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Frightening Incident

Monday

_September 20, 2010_

_9:46 am_

Ada woke up to the sound of the TV in her living room. She gasped and sat up straight. She was laying on the couch.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself.

Sitting up, she realized that her left arm was aching. Her cold hands wrapped around it, searching for the source of the pain. She came up with nothing. A glance at the television showed that it was playing On Demand previews. Carefully getting to her feet, Ada walked into the kitchen where a note was attatched to the refrigerator. It read:

"Didn't want to wake you, but I made myself breakfast and left for school. –Danny"

Ada grabbed some pancake batter and began making blueberry pancakes. She felt something hot at the back of her neck She stopped for a second, realizing it was air. Like breath. Ada dropped her plate of pancakes. It crashed to the floor with a loud CLANG! As it spilled all over the kitchen floor. She spun around rapidly-and screamed.

Something was cutting open her left arm. She looked down at it. The skin was split open from her wrist to her ellbow, ripping apart. Tons of thick red blood dripped down the sides, making a deep crimson puddle on the tile floor. Rushing to stop the blood, Ada quickly grabbed at the severe damage of her arm, very tightly pressing against it. She let out another painful wail. Dropping to her knees, she grew more faint every second. The room started spinning and her vision grew blurry. The gory mess in the kitchen was soon swallowed up by darkness.

"I'll see ya tomorrow!" Jen called.

"And I'll see _you _tomorrow!" Danny called back.

Danny began walking out of the enormous high school and toward the direction of her house. Once it was in view, she observed all of the beautiful red and blue shrubs that led to the stairs to the porch. The porch. Where Ada should be.

"That's weird."

Ada always sat outside every day Danny came home from school. She would be sitting in one of the chairs on the porch reading a book or doing a crossword. Not today. Worried a bit, Danny rushed inside, quickley opening the door then slamming it shut behind her. When she reached the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks, then dropped her books.

Ada was lying face down on the floor. She wasn't breathing.


End file.
